1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a box for tissue paper folded alternatingly and placed one on top of another, in the box. Specifically, the invention is provided to overcome the problem where the paper cannot be taken out continuously to the last sheet since when the amount of paper remaining in the box becomes small, the paper becomes separated, due to its own weight, from the one being taken out from a paper outlet. Thus, according to the invention, there is provided a box having an elastic strip which urges the tissue paper constantly upward. Due to the upward pressure of the elastic strip, the paper can be continuously taken out to the last sheet. Further, the box from which all the paper is used, can be collapsed in a compact form and, accordingly, the box can be conveniently discarded into a trash box or the like, according to the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a tissue paper box is provided with a paper outlet longitudinally at a center part of the top plate of the box and a film having a slit through which paper is taken out, is adhered to the back surface of the plate.
When a tissue paper is pulled out from the box through the slit, the next paper end is taken out from the slit. In this way the paper is taken out continuously one by one from the box. However, when the remaining amount of paper in the box become less than one-half full and, accordingly, when the paper being taken out must travel over half of the total height of the box, the next paper is sometimes torn off from the one being taken out due to its own weight, prior to the time that the paper is pulled up to the slit position and, consequently, the separate sheets of paper become disconnected.
In order to overcome the inconvenience above, it has been proposed to provide the bottom wall of the box with a seam line so as to form a stand-up piece. When the phenomenon mentioned above occurs, the stand-up piece which is separated along the seam line and then folded within the box in a manner, pushes up the tissue paper. In this way, the paper can be taken out smoothly to the last sheet in the same manner that the first sheet is taken out.
In the structure above, however, a manual step is necessary to separate the piece and to fold it within the box. Further, the piece is made of a material the same as that of the box and, accordingly since it has a recovering property, its pushing-up force is gradually reduced, whereby the pulling-out procedure becomes gradually difficult.
The used box from which all the paper has been taken out, is also inconvenient with respect to discarding it into a trash box since it still has a box form and is voluminous. Even if it is folded, it will recover its original shape. Since it is made of thick paper, considerable power is necessary to break the box down.